


Goodbye

by benjamintenison



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a kind of happy ending?, Black Mercy (DCU), F/F, Fade to Black, Heartbreak, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Not A Happy Ending, Sort of Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, mentions of the superfriends - Freeform, one of them dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjamintenison/pseuds/benjamintenison
Summary: Everything seemed perfect to Lena. Too perfect, in fact. Waking up next to Kara and spending the entire day in her apartment was a dream come true. It almost seemed as if these moments with her girlfriend were impossible
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Lena felt when she woke up was heat, which made perfect sense. It was a few days before Christmas and she usually had her penthouse around 72°F. The CEO did not like being cold and preferred to be warm. However, that was not the problem.

It was _too_ warm. Almost as if someone put a heater in her sheets. Under the blanket, it was way too hot for it to be comfortable. As she tried to move, Lena gently touched something. More specifically, someone. A woman. Great, one of her nostalgic one-night stands. She thought her feelings about her sexuality had been solved, but apparently not. She only had one-night stands during college and before working at LuthorCorp. The CEO was curious and in the closet while not even knowing that she swung both ways.

Opening her eyes slowly, she was met with the definition of beauty. Kara was peacefully sleeping next to her. Her breaths were short huffs, her lips were in a thin line like she had no emotion, and her bangs were covering that forehead (which made Lena want to kiss it badly). They were laying on their sides and facing each other. It was clear that the two had slept together the previous night - and possibly morning - but Lena couldn’t remember it. That was a massive regret. If she finally got to sleep with the woman she was in love with, the CEO would never want to forget that.

Everything froze as her bed companion woke up. The sight was too cute. Her nose crinkled delicately as her lips opened to let out a yawn. And when those blue eyes opened, Lena felt like she was in heaven. They stared at her with one thing. _Love._

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Kara smiled. Her right hand - which was over the blanket - went to land on top of Lena’s side. The CEO returned the gesture but held her bicep instead. The two women continued staring for a few moments before the Kryptonian spoke again, “How did you sleep?”

Lena couldn’t find an answer to the question. Her mind was blank. There were literally no details on her slumber. That must’ve meant it was good, “Fine, and you?”

Kara grinned, “I always sleep great next to you.”

The response caused the CEO to blush. She hadn’t expected that to come from her friend’s mouth, but she loved it. There was this feeling, deep inside her, that was joyed to hear what Kara said. It made her really happy to know that whatever happened between them was reciprocated 100%. All those months of being scared were for nothing as the Kryptonian continued to softly look at her with only affection.

They stayed in bed for a while before reluctantly getting out. As they did, Lena couldn’t help from blushing again. She could see that the two of them were stark naked. Kara chuckled due to the woman’s reaction to seeing her. 

After they changed into some pajamas, Lena started making breakfast. Beside her, the Kryptonian brewed coffee for the both of them. The entire morning so far felt perfect. Domestic. Those feelings increased when Kara wrapped her arms around the CEO’s waist and rested her chin on her neck, “Those pancakes look amazing.”

“Well, I do need to feed a Kryptonian with a bottomless pit of a stomach.”

Behind her, Kara gasped. Lena turned her head to watch the other woman’s lips pout. It was very hard to resist them. She understood all of the complaints that came from Alex, “That’s rude!”

The CEO smirked, “My darling, how will I ever gain your trust again?”

The Kryptonian shrugged her answer, “Maybe if my _girlfriend_ could make some killer pancakes, then I can maybe find myself forgiving her.”

When the word _girlfriend_ left her lips, Lena froze again. She couldn’t ever remember being Kara’s partner. How would she ever forget that? This is what she’d wanted for almost two years. Although, as she began to think back, Lena started to remember some moments between them as a couple. Kara broke the CEO out of her trance by asking her if she was ok. Lena nodded and excused her little moment, “I was just thinking of the best way for my pancakes to earn forgiveness.”

She quickly discovered that it was Sunday. Lena was curious as to how she had forgotten the day, seeing as the CEO always made sure she’d remember, but that wasn’t important. She was more occupied with snuggling on the couch with Kara and watching TV. It was quiet as the shows played, the both of them paying attention to the screen. With Lena’s head on the Kryptonian’s chest, everything felt perfect.

What she didn’t expect was the ground shaking. It lasted for only a second but it stayed in her mind. Although as time went on, that moment kept being pushed further and further. Lena was too happy spending the day with her girlfriend.

When Kara had to go pee, she paused the show and picked up her book. The title was weird. It read _Can you read us?_ Closing her eyes and opening them, it returned to _The Fellowship of the Ring_. She opened up the cover and went to the first page. As Lena began to read the first chapter, she could hear the Kryptonian come out of her bathroom and walk back into the living room, “That’s like the third time you’ve read it this week.”

The CEO looked up from the pages and raised her eyebrow, “What can I say, I love some Lord of the Rings.”

“You are such a nerd,” Kara chuckled before sitting down next to her. 

“But you love me.”

Kara smiled, “I do, always and forever.” The Kryptonian whisked away for mere nanoseconds and returned with her laptop. She claimed that Snapper would chop her head off if she didn’t start writing her article.

That’s where they found themselves for an hour or two. Lena was reading her novel while Kara typed ona her laptop and occasionally looked at her notes. That domestic feeling returned for the CEO and she didn’t stop her lips from lifting.

Things continued until something interrupted them. The TV suddenly turned on and went static. Lena looked up to stare at it. She could swear that voices were coming from the screen. Before she could think more of it, two blue lines destroyed it. Looking to her right, Kara smiled at her again and returned to her work. Thinking nothing of it, the CEO kept reading.

The only obstacle that stopped them was the Kryptonian’s stomach. When it grumbled in protest, they decided to order takeout. Kara was giddy when she had asked for two orders of potstickers. The anticipation for their lunch had reached a breaking point (mainly by the blonde).

When the food came, Kara went to open the door. However, she stopped midway through the journey. She stared at the door with daggers and seemed to be close to frying it. Lena was a little confused but decided to open it herself. Before the Kryptonian could stop her, she opened it to another Kara. This one was not in pajamas or casual attire. No, she was in her super suit.

Supergirl stared at her with relief, “Lena, thank Rao, I finally got in!”

“Who are you?” The CEO crossed her arms over her chest in defense. Although she was a few inches shorter than the super, that didn’t mean she wasn’t prepared to defend herself.

“I-I’m Kara, the real Kara!”

“No, you’re not,” Kara stood beside her girlfriend, “you’re an imposter.”

Supergirl shook her head. She stared at the other blonde before returning her gaze to Lena, “Lee, please listen to me! This isn’t real!” Her arms waved at everything, “This is all an illusion from a black mercy!”

“Don’t listen to her Lena,” Kara warned her, “she just wants to get under your skin and _ruin_ our lives.”

As the two blondes began to argue over who she should listen to, Lena was connecting the dots. Of course, it was a black mercy. There was no way the real Kara could ever stare at her like that or _love_ her like that. This was all fake. A figment of her imagination. As she continued to think about it, the CEO recalled the book, TV, and the shaking. Those must’ve been effects from being under the influence of this dream and Kara’s attempts to free her.

“Lena, I know this world feels perfect, but it isn’t real. You will die if you stay in here!” Supergirl cried out, “Your life is being sucked away by the black mercy! You need to reject it!”

Looking at Kara, Lena bit her lip. She couldn’t help but think of the real world.

_But if you came to me looking for absolution, I can't give it to you._

_But if you continue to work with Lex, if you go through with whatever it is the two of you are planning, I will do everything in my power to stop you. Just like I would any other villain._

_I told you about Kryptonite. And I will tell you if I make it again, 'cause I agreed to that. But, with regards to other things I work on, this may come as a shock to you, but I don't think about you while I'm doing it._

_Even if I did trust you, even if we were on the same side, this substance is so lethal to me, that I can't risk encountering it by mistake._

_It’s not a great question for a Luthor to ask someone in my family._

_I’m not a villain. You shouldn’t have treated me like one._

“No.”

The reaction was immediate. Kara stared at her with a smug-like expression as Supergirl’s eyes widened. She spluttered out an argument, “B-But Lena, you need to! You will die!”

“And?” She laughed hysterically, “I have no reason to go back to my life.”

“Le-”

“No, this is where you _zip it,_ ” Lena spat out, “I have spent years dealing with emotional and physical abuse by the Luthors. I tried to do better than them, find a cure for cancer, but instead moved to National City in an attempt to become friends with Supergirl. And what happened? Jack died.”

“I tried to keep our relationship professional but you kept _pushing_ . I finally accepted it and hoped that our friendship would be the greatest thing I could ever experience, and it was, but you _ruined_ it. You lied to me for years! All of the friends I thought I had gained in this city weren’t even real!”

Supergirl shook her head, tears in her eyes, “Lena, no, you know that isn’t true.”

“I don’t know what isn’t true anymore, Kara, but I do know that I would rather die in this fake world, where I am loved by the person who I love the most than live out the rest of my real life. At least in here, I am loved and not taken advantage of.”

Supergirl held her hand out, hoping her next words would convince the CEO, “Lena, I swear to Rao I will fix _everything_ between us! I will do whatever it takes to show you how much I love you. I am in love with you ok, Lena?! I’m in love with you with all of my heart! You can’t die. Please, Lee, come back to me! Take my hand.”

The CEO stared at the super’s hand before sighing. Supergirl’s lips began to rise, “Goodbye, Kara.”

“What? No! Please, Lena, don’t do this,” the super began to sob even harder. She looked at her hand to see it began to disappear. Looking up, she pleaded, “Please don’t die, Lena! I-I love you so much. I can’t live without you in my life! I will do everything in my power to fix this!”

“I know you think you love me, but if you really did, you wouldn’t have lied about who you were for so long.” Lena swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Lena…”

“Goodbye,” she watched as the super’s body completely disappeared before whispering, “my love…”

As soon as the blonde disappeared, the world began shaking again. The walls around her began to close. Kara walked up to her, "Are you ok?"

Lena responded by pulling her in for their first and final kiss. It was bittersweet that her last moments of life were with the woman she wanted to be with. When their lips separated, the CEO told her girlfriend, "Hold me."

Kara pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Lena buried her face into the crook of the Kryptonian's neck and allowed tears to fall from her eyes. They held each other as the walls of Kara’s apartment closed on them and eventually, everything went black.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the black mercy situation like for Kara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the response to this story. It was meant to be a one-shot, but after seeing people want the other side of the situation, I just had to do it. I hope you enjoy it!

It started as a normal day. Well, normal for a superhero. There was some Supergirl needed throughout the first few hours after waking up. It was always like that. At first, Kara thought this was going to be an amazing day. It should’ve been since the date was December 24. The last good Christmas she had was 2 years ago before everything with Lex happened.

Looking down below her, she watched as citizens got on with their lives. It was fascinating to see them from up here, a thousand feet in the sky. The world was so beautiful up here. And up here, the sound was less chaotic. She couldn’t exactly hear every single thing in the city. Sure, she could still hear really well but that wasn’t the point.

The point was that Kara felt like she couldn’t hear Lena. It worried her at first, but the super just thought that the CEO was in a lead-lined room. That wouldn’t be a first. All this did was worry her. Ever since the Worldwide Unity Festival, they split even further apart. It wasn’t like she was just blaming Lena, because a lot of the blame was on her as well. She was so hostile towards the woman, at first, when she helped them. That was a clear sign to Lena that she wasn’t exactly welcome with them, and Kara would forever regret making the CEO seem like she didn’t belong.

Ever since they stopped Leviathan (for now), Kara has tried to spend some time with Lena. Whether it be lunch, an invitation to game night, or just a movie night. She  _ tried _ , ok? The super tried the best that she could! However, the CEO always rejected it with an excuse. Now, Kara knew that Lena was extremely busy with LuthorCorp - now LCorp - and rebranding. The same situation occurred on Earth-38 but Lena actually found the time to hang out then. She was just avoiding her now.

Deciding to bite the bullet, Kara descended and floated towards LCorp. The entire building was empty par security. It was a little surprising to not see Lena in her office. The woman never took any breaks from her job. But her office was empty of a person. That made the super a little happy to know she was taking the day off. It didn’t come as a shock since Lena admitted her love of Christmas.

There was a glint from the CEO’s desk that piqued Kara’s interest. As she walked towards it, she was justifying the action of checking the object. The super was  **not** trying to search for Kryptonite. She wouldn’t make that mistake again.

When she got to that white desk, she picked it up. The frame in her hand was light. The photo was the opposite, technically speaking. It felt heavy on her heart. The photo was one that she and Lena had taken during a game night months before the fight at Shelley Island. Rao, that felt like a million years ago. So much has changed since then and Kara just wanted to make things return to how they were. Was that so difficult?!

Apparently, it was. Her entire moment was ruined by a chime in her ear. Clicking on the earpiece, she sighed, “What happened?”

“Kara, you need to get to the Tower,” Alex’s voice was the first thing she registered. Later on, when she rethought of this moment, the super would figure out that her voice was trembling.

When Kara was flying towards the Tower, she wasn’t going that fast. Alex hadn’t given her any details on what was happening. That was kind of a lie since she was going fast but not her fastest. Although, when the super could faintly hear Lena’s heartbeat her speed increased rapidly. It was too slow and that told her that the CEO was in trouble.

She landed on the balcony before rushing in, “Where is she?! What’s wrong with her?”

“Kara,” J’onn came up to the super. He held her shoulder, “I need you to calm down for this. We can’t have you freaking out.”

Kara could feel her eyes burning up. They were close to using her heat vision. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. After a moment, she firmly asked, “Where is Lena?”

J’onn led her to the medbay. When they were a couple of steps away, he warned her of the severity of the situation. They entered the room quietly. The first thing that Kara heard was an EKG. It was beeping slowly, similar to how a human’s heart beats when they are unconscious. Sadly, that’s when she caught sight of the CEO.

A sob escaped her lips. Her chest was under a black mercy. It broke her heart. Every piece she tried to put together after their falling out was destroyed. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kara approached the bed carefully. Looking down at Lena, her face was so carefree. It was like none of the horrible things had ever happened to her. The super wished she could see this part of her friend again, but that wasn’t likely to happen.

Her hand shook as she carefully moved some black hair from Lena’s forehead. It stayed there as Kara continued to gaze at her. She at least hoped whatever perfect world the CEO was in, it was a good one because Kara would do her damnedest to ensure that it’d come true...whatever it takes.

Sensors were placed on Lena’s head as they monitored her. Over time, you could tell she was getting weaker. Her white skin turned clammy, her lungs had a harder time taking in air, and it looked like her muscles were getting thinned since you could practically see the outline of her bones. The image of how much it affected her friend was scary. From Alex recalled to Kara, this hadn’t happened to her. The human body was too weak compared to a Kryptonian.

It was decided a few hours after Kara arrived to send light jolts to Lena’s brain. They were meant to stimulate some areas that could help her get out. However, the black mercy was too strong and she was too weak. When it failed for the third time, Kara demanded that she’d be put in to get Lena out.

However, Alex said that the CEO couldn’t handle both her and the black mercy, which would end in her death.

Time moved quickly as they couldn’t find anything to get Lena out. It only took not figuring out an alternative for them to send Kara in. When she was in Lena’s subconscious, it was white. Like, nothing else was there. She could hear some mumbled sentences. They sounded like her and the CEO. Although, there were some Lex and Lillian. Those must’ve been her memories.

As she continued to wander, those voices got louder. Kara could understand that she was getting closer to her friend. She eventually reached a door that looked similar to hers. After she knocked on the door, the super heard,  _ “I’ll get it Le-” _

_ “Darling, what’s wrong? Too hungry to get to the door?” _

When it opened, Lena’s eyes widened, “Lena, thank Rao, I finally got in!”

“Who are you?” She crossed her arms over her chest. It was intimidating to see Lena like this. The look she was given was clearly the one reserved for her board members.

The super stuttered her argument, “I-I’m Kara, the real Kara!”

A carbon copy of her - with bangs and all - came up beside Lena. She glared at her, “No, you’re not. You’re an imposter!”

What a great argument. If she could roll her eyes at this moment, Kara would. But, this was a dire situation and she needed to get Lena out. Shaking her head, she cried out, “Lee, please listen to me! This isn’t real!”

Kara’s hands waved at the entire apartment, “This is all an illusion from a black mercy!” She hoped the name would help her friend, but it didn’t. The CEO was still looking at her with hesitance while the doppelganger debated, “Don’t listen to her, Lena. She just wants to get under your skin and  _ ruin  _ our lives.”

The super glared at the other blonde, “Ruin your lives? You are killing her. Go fuck yourself to hell, you bitch!”

“You are trying to take my Lena from me and I won’t let that happen.”

“You’re lucky I can’t touch you because I’d break your fucking body until you are shaped like a pretzel!” Kara took a look at Lena and saw that she was getting it. The CEO was realizing this was a dream, “Lena, I know this world feels perfect, but it isn’t real. You will die if you stay in here!  Your life is being sucked away by the black mercy! You need to reject it!”

Lena bit her lip. The super was getting hopeful. She thought that her friend was about to choose to leave. Any hope that she did have evaporated with one word, “No.”

Kara’s eyes widened as she spluttered, “B-But Lena, you need to! You will die!”

The CEO laughed hysterically. It was so sad seeing the woman lose it like this, “And? I have no reason to go back to my life.”

_ Go back for me!  _ Kara wanted to plead but she wasn’t that brave. There was no way she could reveal her recently discovered feelings, but she pushed on, “Le-”

“No, this is where you  _ zip it, _ ” Lena spat. It really hurt to get that tone from her friend. It reminded her of their year of hostility. That sucked a lot. She kept quiet as the CEO spoke, “ I have spent years dealing with emotional and physical abuse by the Luthors. I tried to do better than them, find a cure for cancer, but instead moved to National City in an attempt to become friends with Supergirl. And what happened? Jack died.”

Kara flinched. She remembered that event like it was yesterday. The nanites almost killed her but Lena saved her by killing Jack in the process. When the super checked on her friend after, the CEO had mentioned being afraid of feeling again. She had promised to always be there for Lena, but that was broken and it was clear the breaking of that promise was severely damaging to their friendship.

“I tried to keep our relationship professional but you kept  _ pushing _ . I finally accepted it and hoped that our friendship would be the greatest thing I could ever experience, and it was, but you  _ ruined _ it. You lied to me for years! All of the friends I thought I had gained in this city weren’t even real!”

That reminded her of their argument in the Fortress of Solitude. Well, their first one. The one where Lena revealed her true feelings towards Kara being Supergirl. She shook her head, tears in her eyes as she tried to not cry, “Lena, no, you know that isn’t true.”

The CEO sighed sadly, “I don’t know what isn’t true anymore, Kara, but I do know that I would rather die in this fake world, where I am loved by the person who I love the most than live out the rest of my real life. At least in here, I am loved and not taken advantage of.”

_ I love you!  _ Kara almost shouted out. She bit her lip in hesitation. If love was a factor for staying in here, Lena needed to know the truth. She needed to know that the super loved her. Holding out her hand, Kara pleaded, “Lena, I swear to Rao I will fix  _ everything  _ between us! I will do whatever it takes to show you how much I love you. I am in love with you ok, Lena?! I’m in love with you with all of my heart! You can’t die. Please, Lee, come back to me! Take my hand.”

Lena stared at her hand. She kept looking and the super knew the CEO was fighting over what to do. When she sighed, Kara thought she had finally convinced her, but that was the second time she’d been wrong, “Goodbye, Kara.”

“What? No! Please, Lena, don’t do this,” Kara sobbed. Tears were finally falling from her eyes. She didn’t want her friend to die, especially because of her. Before she could continue, the super felt some kind of a pain in her hand. Looking down at it, she saw it beginning to disappear. The black mercy was forcing her out.

Looking back up at Lena, Kara begged, “Please don’t die, Lena! I-I love you so much. I can’t live without you in my life! I will do everything in my power to fix this!”

The super heard Lena gulp, “I know you think you love me, but if you really did, you wouldn’t have lied about who you were for so long.”

She wanted to argue, but it was too late. Her body was disappearing quickly. This was when Kara fully realized that she had failed. Lena, her friend and the person she loved, was choosing to die rather than stay with her. That hurt Kara to her core.

“Lena…”

“Goodbye.”

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Kara groaned as she woke up. Her head was pounding. When she opened her eyes, they were met with Alex, J’onn, Kelly, and Nia staring at her. When did the two other women get here? The super groaned before looking around. At the sight of Lena, that’s when she remembered.

She quickly stood up and rushed over to her side. Both her hearing and the EKG picked up her heartbeat, so maybe she wasn’t really dying.

That resulted in the third time she would be bamboozled. Suddenly, her heart stopped and the EKG flatlined. While everyone else rushed to figure out what had happened, Kara listened to the last breath to escape Lena’s lips. When her chest rested, that’s when the super fully realized her friend was gone.

The black mercy detached itself from the CEO’s body. J’onn quickly contained it and took it out of the room. Next to the super, Alex was questioning what had happened in Lena’s mind but Kara wasn’t hearing it. She fell onto her knees and hugged the woman’s body. The superfriends froze as they heard Kara’s blood-wrenching sob.

The next few hours were a haze as all she did was kneel by Lena’s side. Her face was buried in the crook of the woman’s neck, wracked with sobs, while everyone else processed the realization of the CEO being dead. It was near sundown when Alex finally tried to pull her sister off Lena, “C’mon, Kara. We need to bring her to a funeral home. You should go home, shower, and get some rest.”

  
  


The super glared at Alex. She couldn’t believe the audacity of her sister, “You want me to go home? After this? Well, thanks for the attempt but I’m not going home.”

“Kar, you need to take car-”

“No!” Kara stood up and yelled at her sister, “She blamed us for making her not want to live! S-She blamed me…. I-I’m the reason she died…” 

Alex held her as the tears started falling again. Kara cried onto her sister’s shoulders. All the pain and heartbreak - that hadn’t come out during those few hours with Lena’s body - came out. Everyone in the Tower could hear her cries again. It was horrible for them to see their friend like this. 

When the agent went to retrieve her stuff so she could bring Kara home, she found that the super had left. No matter the amount of searching they did, they couldn’t find Kara. She had destroyed her tracking beacon and seemingly reduced the amount of solar radiation in her body.

  
  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Lena’s funeral was held a week and a half after her death. Everything was already organized for this occasion before they arrived on Earth-Prime. It was held in the same park where LuthorCorp had built the Supergirl statue. The event was not the biggest per se; it was public but there were hired security to keep the people in attendance at a minimum. The "other" Lena only wanted relatives and friends to be there.

All of the superfriends were in attendance except for Kara. Ever since she had disappeared from the Tower, there had been no signs of Supergirl or Kara Danvers. The super was MIA.

The service started with a priest saying a prayer before friends began to deliver eulogies. Andrea was the first, followed by Sam, and then concluded by Alex. Everyone there could tell that the agent was faking some of it. She didn’t actually say too much since the end of their actual friendship ended in hostility. Although, Alex did her best to praise the CEO and use her feelings of their friendship before the revelation.

It was near the end of the service when a sonic boom was heard in the clouds. Participants looked up as Supergirl landed 20 feet from Lena’s casket. She was in an all-new suit, clad in black, and her family’s symbol standing out with dark green. Her eyes stayed cold as she walked towards the casket.

Kara’s facade deflated as she touched the outer bronze. Her voice wavered, “ _ Ehrosh :bem, i Zhao. Khuhp nim zhindif aovehm dosha osh zhadif podh rr _ _ i _ _ p aovehm :bezhgam.”  _ ( **Hello, my love. I will always feel sad for never making you feel wanted.** )

“Lena, you will be in my heart for the rest of my life. I shall never forget you for the good you did for our world and I hope one day, you could forgive me. I wish I told you my true feelings before you were dying, but I can’t change the past. What I can do is make sure that the world you left will be something you could’ve been proud of. Goodbye, my love.”

After her statement, Kara kissed the casket before launching into the air. The super returned to the Fortress of Solitude, where she had been staying while being MIA. Not only did she change her suit but 2 bracelets were created during her stay. Kara placed one on - which she never took off for the rest of her life - and placed the other one into her notebook. It was filled with any diary posts she had about Lena or any pictures she had of her. 

That notebook would forever be carried by Kara. The guilt of being the reason why Lena had chosen to die would live with her. She needed to show that the CEO was her beloved. 

If anyone would ever ask her about the two, Kara would always answer that it was a tragedy of two women who loved each other but had families that hated each other. When thinking about the explanation, the super would chuckle about the similarity to Romeo and Juliet. However, they wouldn’t die together and the surviving member would mourn for their lover.

Following the ceremony, the world saw a different Supergirl. The suit wasn’t the only change, but so was her attitude. She was more serious than ever. That didn’t mean she didn’t have fun or joked around. It just meant that there were fewer smiles and a more somber facade. Personally, Kara attended less and less functions with her friends. Game nights became an on or off feeling whether she came or not. When she did, they weren’t the same anyway.

She stayed in the lives of her friends and family. When Alex and Kelly eventually adopted a daughter, Kara was actively participating in her life. She continued to stay by their side as time went on. While her friends at long last married their partners, the super did not. When she meant that Lena was her beloved, it was a serious truth. No one could ever replace the CEO after Kara figured out her feelings. Many tried to but it was impossible.

On the anniversary of Lena’s death, Kara would go on a 1-week “vacation”. No one would hear or see her anywhere during that week as she spent time in the Fortress of Solitude.

Kara eventually adopted a little girl almost 30 years after the CEO’s death. Supergirl visited the National City orphanages at least once a year. However, this one time, a little girl that reminded her so much of Lena was there. The volunteers said that her mother had died due to a heart attack while swimming at the beach. She had dark brown hair - that almost looked black - and shiny green eyes.

Her daughter, Helena, would soon become the CEO of LCorp due to Kara’s choosing; as she was given ownership from Lena’s will. They talked every day even when their workload was heavy. And every time they talked, Kara would always mention that Lena would have loved her as she does.

In the end, after many years of continuously working as Supergirl, she retired to a quiet life. It was a peaceful living. Kara was no longer bothered with saving the world and could finally rest. She dreamed of her lover frequently and always imagined what their lives could’ve been if things were different. As time went on, everyone she knew eventually died while she did not age. Even though it hurt, Kara was happy to have the memories and feelings she experienced with each and every one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kryptonese is probably incorrect, but I did my best with what I could find.
> 
> I wanted to give Kara the happiest ending she could get. It just felt hard to do as she would eventually watch everyone she cared about die. I hope you liked the ending to this story. :)


End file.
